Demeter's Revenge
by Vikkie
Summary: [CATS fic] Munkustrap's not who you think he is, and it's driving all of the other Jellicles crazy. Please R&R, this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** No flames for OOC-ness! I promise you, that some characters may seem OOC, but they're not! All will become clear in later chapters! Feedback would be much appreciated, as this is the first story I've ever published. And a big thankies to my beta, Jemima-luvah!

Disclaimer: I don't own CATS. Plain and simple.

**Prologue**

Demeter sighed softly. If only she could control her thoughts. No more dreams of Macavity, or the sudden feeling of betrayal. Even when she was with Munkus, she felt betrayed. Especially when she was with Munkus. Demeter had no way of knowing what was in store for her, or for the rest of the Jellicles.

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

Demeter woke up in a cold sweat. Munkus was gone again. _"It's the second time this week!" _She thought angrily. Well, at least all of her kits were there, and she smelled no hint of Macavity. There was a rustle at the door. A sweat soaked Munkustrap walked in, trying not to wake anyone. Not knowing Demeter knew he had been out, he settled down next to her and licked her nose before curling around her. Letting his disappearance go, Demeter slipped into a warm, deep sleep.

Etcetera and Pouncival woke early to a horrifying scream from their adoptive mother. Munkustrap was trying to calm her, but it was no use. Macavity had obviously been the topic of her dream, as she hurled curses at him through bought of shoulder wracking sobs. _"I barely made it back this time,"_ Munkustrap thought, _"I just hope that she doesn't find out, or it won't be just dreams about Macavity anymore."_ He winced at the thought of someone else holding Demeter, while she screamed bloody murder about some dream. Munkustrap just shrugged it off though, and walked towards the box that he had been sneaking off to before Demeter's panic attack.

* * *

Demeter looked up, shocked that Munkustrap would just leave her in this state. She almost ran after him, but her legs were too much like jelly to even attempt to move. Pouncival and Etcetera stared in horror and shock at the place where their adoptive father had stood just moments ago. _"Why would Daddy just leave? How could he do that?"_ Their eyes showed what they were thinking. Admetus, the oldest of Demeter's adopted kits, finally said what everyone had been hoping someone else would say.

"Why did Munkustrap just up and leave like that? What a jerk! How could he? Demeter, don't cry, he probably just...needs some air. I hope." Admetus muttered the last part under his breath."

"Mommy, I'm going after him; he can't do this! It's not fair! Come on Ad, we need to find out what happened." Pouncival cried. The others just looked at him, dumbfounded and wishing that they had his courage. "Ad, if you don't come, then I'll go alone. _I'm_ not afraid. Munkustrap can't hurt both of us, but only one he sure can. Please?" Pounce pleaded. Admetus looked into Pounce's round eyes and sighed. He would have to go, but he was not leaving Demeter all alone.

"Fine. I'll go, but Etcy has to stay. If Munkustrap comes back, then keep him away from Demeter, but near so that Pounce and I can get to him." Ad commanded. Etcetera only nodded. She knew that they were crazy to go after Munkustrap. If they got Munkustrap too mad, he could easily kill them both!

* * *

Munkustrap poured more of Mistoffelees' magic powder into the saucer of milk he was holding. He knew stealing Misto's powder could have dangerous outcomes, but he was desperate. He _needed_ Bombalurina. Demeter was good, but lately there was no time or energy from her, what with three kittens running rampant through their den. They weren't even theirs for that matter. He heard and smelled Bombi's approach.

"Hi Munkustrap. What's that?" Bombalurina asked smoothly.

"Here, drink this. It's good, and I can't let it go to waste." Munkustrap replied, grinning slyly. _"Something's up,"_ Bomba thought. But food was food, and she couldn't ignore that. But she was still suspicious.

"Ok, what's Demeter up to? Did she not want this or something?" she asked timidly, although normally, she wasn't one bit timid. Munkustrap had changed. There was a certain look in his eyes that made her uneasy. Bomba had seen this look before, but never from him. It was the look of deep burning passion, love, want, and the will to get it by any means necessary. No one knew better than her when something was wanted. Bombalurina had spent too many years with Tugger, only to try to find love and get pushed away when others would die for her. Munkustrap interrupted her thoughts with a sigh of frustration. He was too far in to lose her now. He had done this routinely to her for almost three weeks now. Pretending to take a sip of the tainted milk, Munkustrap again proffered it to her.

"Well, I guess one sip wouldn't hurt." Bomba slowly said. She not only took her 'one sip,' but a few gulps as well. Bombalurina immediately reeled back. "Magic!" she cried, the metallic taste burning in her mouth and throat. She tried to spit or hurl, anything to get the it away. Only too late did she realize how bad 'one sip' could really be, as the magic started to take hold of her. The box was spinning uncontrollably, and she saw only the horrifying grin on Munkustrap's face as she fell to the floor.

"Finally! She was starting to get suspicious. Maybe I need more magic. Oh well, she's down now and when she wakes up, the only person she'll need is me. For a few hours at least." Munkustrap mumbled to no one in particular. He fully understood how damaging it would be for her to come out of the trance early, only to find herself in his company. _"Well, if she's anything like Demeter, nothing less than a catastrophe would happen!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Demeter leaned against Etcetera for support, her fit having left her with no energy, as she made her way to Bombalurina's box. She knew there was trouble. _"Were the hell is Munkustrap?" _her thoughts screamed. At least Bomba would have enough sense to stay with her until she was sane again. But, even Bomba wasn't at her den.

"Etcy, would you go get Tugger, I need to find Bomba. He should know where she is." Demeter requested. Etcy almost dropped Demeter as she ran full speed to Tugger's den, mentally adding that she needed to somehow find Pouncival and Admetus as well. The Rum Tum Tugger heard Etcetera coming before he saw her. She breathlessly asked where Bombalurina was. _"That's a good question." _Tugger thought.

"I don't know. To tell you the truth, she heard from Pouncival that Demeter was in one of her states again, and left. She was mumbling about Munkustrap's duty to stay and help Demeter, not to just leave." Tugger said thoughtfully.

"Well, thanks Tugger, I guess I'll go find Pounce and Admetus then. Mom needs us all!" Etcy said worriedly, before sprinting off again.

* * *

Victoria was on her way to see Etcetera when she heard a noise coming from one of the nearby boxes. _"No one occupies that box,"_ her ears perked up as she heard the noise again. This time she recognized the sounds of two cats moaning. Oddly enough, it sounded like Bombalurina and Munkustrap. Sneaking closer, Victoria hoped to get a better look. She nearly screamed when she saw, with great disbelief, Bombalurina and Munkustrap going at it. _"Oh NO! Demeter's going to go crazy if she finds out about this! Where's Misto when you need him? He always knew what to do." _Victoria stopped her frantic train of thought as she recognized the acrid smell of magic. _"Woah, magic. Why would I smell Misto's magic? I never can smell it unless he's just used it. Oh someone's got to be here, I **need** help!" _She frantically thought. Unfortunately for her, the only words that spurred action were 'help' and 'Demeter.' She ran towards Demeter's box, hoping to find her there. Racing in, Victoria not only found Demeter, but Mistoffelees, the Rum Tum Tugger, Pouncival, and Etcetera for support. She grabbed Misto's arm viciously and pulled him with amazing strength outside. Every watched with wide eyes, including Misto. Once outside, he tried to get out of her hold, but she was too determined.

"Victoria! Let go! What are you doing? Come on, your face looks like you've just seen a ghost!"

"Close enough! Misto, were you using your magic over by the supply boxes?" Victoria asked, eyes pleading for an affirmative.

"No, why? Did you smell magic again?" Misto replied. Victoria only nodded. "Hurry, take me to where you smelled it!" Misto cried. Magic, even the most basic, could be extremely dangerous in untrained paws. So Victoria scrambled back to the box where she saw Munkustrap and Bombalurina. But when they got there, they saw and heard no one. Finally, Misto said, "I smell it, but I usually do smell a little magic around you. Did you take my magic? Please tell me the truth. If you did, I'll help you. It can be our secret. Please Victoria."

"Wha- what are you talking about? They were here, I swear! And the only reason I smell like magic is because I'm you MATE!"

"Yes, but you would be the only person who could do that without me knowing it. Just because you're my mate that just makes you all the _more_ capable and more of a suspect! Damn you! Why are you making this so hard?" Misto said as Victoria gave the hurt-frightened-kitten look she almost never gave anyone. The fact that she was giving him that look cut. It cut really deep.

**B/N (Beta-Note): **Hey, it's me, Jemima-luvah! Hold back those accusations of OOC Munkus and such, because you can trust me that it'll be explained. I like the way this author thinks, I'll give you that much of a hint. Whew! Vikkie needs some serious grammar lessons! I'll say that almost every paragraph was a run on sentence before I was through with it. Vikkie better love me for this. Wasting my Friday night...::continues to grumble incoherently::


End file.
